The invention relates to a modular connection system for Ethernet applications.
Known connection systems for Ethernet applications are in part unsuitable for industrial applications. These systems can be modularly configured with respect to the number of ports, can be mounted on a rail and typically have outlets for example RJ45 receptacles for connecting to corresponding plugs. These systems, however often do not meet the electromechanical and flexibility requirements of the industry.
It is an object of the invention to provide a modular connection system for the industrial sector which fulfils the requirements of the industry with respect to electromechanical construction and flexibility.
This and other objects are achieved by a modular system design for active network components for use in the industrial sector close to production machinery. In contrast to use in the conventional office or building sector, the requirements with respect to electromechanical structure and flexibility are different in the planning of network topology despite identical electrical and logical functioning. In the industrial sector, the network topology has to be adapted to the different production processes. In contrast to the office sector, the number of connection ports per data distribution device or active components like a switch or hub is likely to be smaller.